The prior patented art is aware of collapsible telescoping members utilized in the building area and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,390,224, 4,038,789 and 4,255,909 are typical representations of the same. Each of these patents disclose telescoping tubular annular ring members used especially in the fabrication of manholes with the adjustable features being utilized to compensate for height variations during installation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,663 discloses an adjustable support member having a support base and a frame engaging member at the top thereof whereby a plurality of the same can be utilized to erect an auxiliary floor or platform above a selected surface. The present invention incorporates the ideas of these patents along with other improvements in it's use for erecting an auxiliary elevated floor.